kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Kuroshitsuji shouldn't be deleted!!! Yes, it has dark themes, however you can put warnings for them if you are so worried and not deleting it for the people who can handle these kinds of manga!!! So please don't delete it! :) 23:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :We are not deleting anything? -- Stripe--[http://kuroshitsuji,wikia.com/wiki/User:Red-yellow-striped-apple Kuroshitsuji Wiki]|[http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/User:Red-yellow-striped-apple FF Wiki]-- 04:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Please don't delete anything!!! This is an amazing show/manga and I need this website for more knowledge!! Knowledge is Kuroshitsuji power! Don't you dare delete Ciel in Wonderland. Or any of the OVAs, for that matter. If anything, those pages need major expansion - half of the OVA pages don't even exist! What kind of fan site is this? Shaaaame.... 17:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Si Deus Me Relinquit There is a second Si Deus Me Relinquit page with nothing on it. I'd delete it, but I don't know how. =P Could someone please delete it? Thanks! =) SereneChaos 01:08, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Alois's Death & Content Since nothing important/barely any information are in these two pages, I'll go ahead and delete them unless anyone has a reason to do otherwise. --C. Phantom (Talk) Species The page Species is unnecessary since there is the same thing on Races except the latter has more info. Anyone who disagrees can so before it gets consequently deleted. --C. Phantom (Talk) 22:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Priest He's a really minor character and besides I don't think we will be able to get any more info then what's already on the page, so it's a bit unnecessary. 02:45, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I agree. He's not really important and doesn't need a page. SereneChaos 03:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) If we're talking about minor characters, do we need The Shopkeeper's page then? The Shopkeeper has sufficient information (well not as much as others but still...) but the Priest really doesnt deserve a page XD 05:33, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah that's true! And the priests page is really pointless. When are we gonna delete all pages marked for deletion anyway? (@Tsumi, your new sig looks so aweshum lol.) Idk really XDDD Just waiting for everyone to feedback XDD esp. the admins... (aww thanks XD) 07:05, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I thought this was pretty much decided. ^-^; I say delete the Priest because there's hardly anything there and keep the Shopkeeper because he has enough info to sustain a page. SereneChaos 01:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Priest has been deleted. SereneChaos 04:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Main Pages Category:Main Pages isn't really needed is it? It doesn't really direct anyone to anything and mainly holds categories. SereneChaos 04:05, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah let's delete it lol. Okay, it's deleted. SereneChaos 04:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Categories Im pretty sure we do not need the Category:Pages proposed for deletion and Category:Potential Candidates for Deletion cuz we already have this category here and they all share the same purpose. The only thing is that the potential candidates for deletion category has some images categorized to it so I guess we just transfer the images to this category instead? Sorry, I edited your comment. I had to add some semicolons to your links because just putting something like this adds it to that category instead of only linking to it. I think of Candidates for deletion as "This could be deleted at anytime because it meets the requirements right now" while Potential candidates is more like "This doesn't meet the requirements for deletion yet, but will most likely meet them in the next week/month/s." I mainly use Potential candidates to keep track of images that will need to be deleted, but can't be at that moment due to the policies. They are pretty similar, but can be used very differently. If you really want it gone though, I suppose I can delete it. Oh, and I don't care about Pages proposed for deletion, so I'll support deleting that. xD SereneChaos 01:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh it's ok thanks lol. Oh now I see the purpose behind the potential thingy. I'm fine with keeping it xD and yeah let's dispose of the pages proposed for deletion category. I deleted Purposed for deletion. SereneChaos 04:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) This page.... .... is totally unnecessary. It's a fanfiction so there shouldn't be an info page like this on the wiki. Imma try and contact the person who wrote this and tell them it should be deleted :S or if i cant find the person, then I think it should be deleted anyway xDDD Edit: kay kay I asked the author to move it to a blog, that way her work won't be lost :P 08:49, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow, how did I miss that? ^-^; I'll give her three days to copy it and add it to a blog or something. After that... I guess I could add it to her talk page or something to save it. SereneChaos 01:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Shame ninja admin to miss that! Tsk tsk. Haha jk, I didn't notice it either xD Victorian Era I don't think that the Victorian Era page should be deleted. (JuliaPierce (talk) 19:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC)) t(ツ)_/¯ Meh, I don't really care if it gets deleted or not~ I barely notice that it exists, lmao. Be dazzled by my aweshum font! *[]* Damn! It made my sig gigantic! Ooh, and now I know what it is in source mode~ Just a bunch of coding. Topic Don't delete any of these posts because they are swaggy. Uh. Man, admins needa monitor these talk pages cuz I dunno if these kinda posts are allowed?